pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Toripon
Toripon A bird-riding Patapon. Tori (鳥)means bird in Japanese. They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but they have a little higher HP than Kibapon (160 HP in Normal level 1). Provides excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. Extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru or Zaknel. Also great when facing Karmen fortresses, as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. They deal high damage to soft bodied enemies, especially when using PonoChaka and PonPon together and has a reasonably high knockback. Description Combining the attack power of the Yaripon with the manoeuvrability of the Kibapon, the Toripons fly through the air. However, freezing or sleep can cause them to fall to earth, and they're easy to mortally wound from close-range attacks. While in Fever status, they launch triple shots with their harpoon, sending unreturnable attacks from the sky. They're the only air force of the Patapon army. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Toripon in the new Evolution Map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Sabara. Unlocking the Toripon is very expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Nyontama, Uhoho, Chiku, Koppen and the Sabara Yaripon to be rewarded the Toripon memory. Obviously, the Sabara Yaripon (comparable to the former "ultimate" Barsala) is the hardest part of unlocking the Toripon memory. Created with Vegetables and Alloy. Later as they level up you will need Wood and Seeds. Fever Mode Throws three javelins at once with double power, also flight increases to higher altitudes. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Same as attacking, throws a javelin to hit grounded enemies. 'Charged Attack (PonChaka)' Similar to Fever attack but with raised damage. 'Hero Mode' Bunker Buster An incredibly powerful explosive javelin, much like the Iron Fist. This is extremely effective against enemy Tatemen and Yarimen squads. It's also very good against bosses. Similar to Yaripon's Hero Mode, Iron Fist Weakness Toripons can be easily frozen or be put to sleep, and when combined with the fact that toripons have low HP, it can be deadly . Be wary of attacks like the Kacchindonga's Roar Attack. Legend Mounted on his pet bird, he flies over enemies casting shadows of despair on those below him. Computer Toripons *Neoja: Flying high in the sky,he runs through enemies with his frozen harpoon! Even his allies in battle don't know what he looks like. *Sibou: A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. *Artom: The greatest warrior,written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... *Dark One: Zigoton/Akumapon warrior vowed vengance on the patapons. Trivia *Toripons were going to be used in Patapon 1, but were removed from the game for some reason. *Toripons are the only unit that use their right hand to attack. *These units will not be in Patapon 3 for unknown reasons or maybe some heroes and units can't hit a Toripon. *Toripons seem to have a unique eye expression during the PonChaka song. *Toripons hated Bird Poop so they quickly get off where there is the stink. ''-From Tip Book'' *They cannot be devoured or impaled by Centura *They are resistant againts tumble attacks. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Units Category:Hero